


Slumber Party

by Kendrachu (suit0pi)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Nagisa is such a teenage girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suit0pi/pseuds/Kendrachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some light KarlShaun (manga!kawoshin) painting one another's nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber Party

“ _Ugh_. You need to hold still, Nagisa.” 

Shinji sighs. How did he always end up in these situations whenever _he_ was around. Stupid, idiotic Nagisa. Why would he even want Shinji to paint his nails for him anyway? 

"But you’re taking too long," Nagisa’s voice hitching with his whines. 

The grating, drawn out noise of the boy’s dismay causes Shinji to twitch in annoyance. However, he felt a twinge of satisfaction seeing how it caused a swipe of orange paint to slip and stain pale skin. Serves him right, Shinji thinks, maybe Nagisa will stop making such a simple task so difficult. 

"Ikari…" 

Or not. Of course he couldn’t even handle this — with his constant fidgeting and obvious discomfort from sitting compliant for too long. Nagisa always had to be moving, whether it be tapping his fingers to an unfamiliar tune in his head, or kicking his feet over the edge of the school’s rooftop while eating lunch. Shinji wonders when it was that he started taking notice to those small habits of the strange boy’s. 

"Just a little more," Shinji carefully slides the brush coated in orange across his nail. He leans close to inspect it before backing away, capping and closing the glass of nail polish. "There, I’m done. But don’t touch them, they still need to dry." 

Nagisa perks up from his slouch to check out his nails. Red eyes sparkle in glee at the color brightening up his hands. “Wow, they’re so pretty! I think I now understand why the Lilin in the magazines do this sort of thing.” 

The big smile stays on Nagisa’s face as he oohs and aahs in amazement — no doubt saying something stupid about so called ‘Lilin customs’ — with his shaggy, silver hair shifting over sparkling ruby orbs as his long and lanky limbs now move in excitement, and Shinji could almost think how pretty… 

"Now let’s do you, Ikari!" Nagisa already has Shinji’s right hand in his with the same orange-dipped paintbrush zeroing in. 

How the night ended up being like one of those girly sleepovers was beyond comprehension. 


End file.
